


I Swear This Time I Mean It

by HubcapsAndAshtrays



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubcapsAndAshtrays/pseuds/HubcapsAndAshtrays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot about Alex realizing the extent of her feelings for Piper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear This Time I Mean It

 

 **A/N:** Another fluffy one shot for ya'll

* * *

_So I will sing a melody and hope to god she's listening sleeping softly while I sing,_

_And I will be your memories your lullaby for all the times,_

_Hoping that my voice could get it right_

– _Mayday Parade 'I Swear This Time I Mean It'_

It's just past 12am when the bedroom door slowly creaks open, it's a slow deliberate movement not wanting to startle or awaken the most likely sleeping woman inside. Alex inches into the room nothing more than a silhouette in the doorway, the bedside lamp is on casting a warm orange glow on the figure messily splayed out over the satin sheets of the 4 poster bed. Alex quietly dumps her bag and peels off her leather jacket, it was almost like an armour, something she could only take off when it's just her and Piper. There's an open book lying face down on the floor, Piper must have fallen asleep while reading again. She picks it up recognising the distinct blue and gold spine, it's one of Piper's favourites.

Said woman who she now notices is clad in nothing but a t-shirt. It's one of Alex's shirts, an old edgy oversized band tee from her youth. It's one of the many shirts and hoodies Piper likes to claim for herself claiming that hers are more comfy or smell nice. Alex always puts on a show of huffing and pretending to be annoyed all the while adoring how Piper looks in her clothing and the almost predatory feeling of _mine_ that courses through her at the sight.

The hem of the shirt skirts around Piper's mid-thigh showing off creamy thighs and toned legs. Alex wants nothing more than to run her hands up and down the smooth skin but refrains from doing so, not wanting to wake her when she looked so peaceful. Instead she settles for sitting on the edge of the mattress at Piper's head. Her hair is partly obscuring her face and Alex watches intently as a tuff of blonde rises and falls with each gentle breath.

She loves her. It's not alarming, not anymore, she'd figured it out a while ago when she'd come to the conclusion that these feelings of _bliss_ and _joy_ and _warmth_ could not be attributed to something as one dimensional as lust or mere like, but had to be something stronger, something _deeper_. It had scared her at first but she soon decided that she was willing to risk it _for Piper_ , not for anyone else, not Sylvie, not a random fling or even her first but for _Piper,_ someone who kept materializing in her life so many times that it could no longer be a coincidence.

She gazes back down at the sleeping woman gently brushing a strand of hair out of her face, a warm smile spreading over her feature as Piper's nose crinkles in response to the touch. Her fingers slowly trail downwards, down her cheeks, down the back of her neck and oh so slowly across her shoulder blade, across the scar she got at 9 years old climbing a tree to get her mum a blooming flower, the same flower that Carol had glanced distastefully at before scolding her for _'acting so rugged'_ and _'why couldn't she have just brought a nice one from the store, it wasn't like they couldn't afford it'_. Her fingers continue their journey gliding across a slight smattering of freckles that Piper refuses to acknowledge, Alex however loves them, loves tracing imaginary lines and patterns between the darkened spots.

She reluctantly removes her hand as Piper begins to shift in her sleep, Alex quickly stands and removes the remainder of her clothing before sliding into bed beside the sleeping blonde who immediately borrows into her.

She feels a swell of love in her chest and she knows that she needs to tell Piper how she feels. She suddenly get a urge to wake her and tell her now, morning seems so far away, but she'd wait until then, she had the whole night to come up with the words to tell her just how she felt, to come up with words that weren't half hear-ted or just to placate but real and true.

And she would mean every word of it.

* * *

**A/N:** So I don't usually do this but if you really want to set the mood I would suggest listening to the song of which this very short fic is based which is 'I Swear This Time I Mean It' by Mayday Parade


End file.
